chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Rushton
Paul Rushton is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections, although he is more likely to be used in the future. Paul lives with his older brother, Cain, and his younger sister, Cassidy Rushton, in their family home in Illinois. Appearance Paul is a young boy, around five years old, currently, and he is almost always smiling or laughing. He has quite light hair compared to most of his older brothers and sister, and he has a slightly darker skin tone, as well. His eyes are the same light blue that is shared by many members of his family. Paul will always be very tall, standing at around 6ft 3 when he is finished growing. Even when he is a child, Paul will be very tall for his age, and this will make him slighly more imposing in appearance as he will also be quite muscular and broad shouldered. He is hair is quite wavy, and he's an adult, Paul's hair will curl quite a bit, and he will require no products to make his hair stay up. His preference in clothing does not go much further than dark shades, generally black. This actually makes him look paler than normal, and he will smile half as much as an adult. Abilities Paul's first ability that he is going to manifest is Bone Spike Protrusion. Paul is capable of creating bone spikes that appear to protrude from his body. He finds this ability quite easy to control, while he is calm. However, when he is very scared, he can unintentionally using his ability to pierce through multiple victims within his close proximity. He is then able to redraw the bones back into his body. He can never be harmed by the production or withdrawal of these bone spikes. Family & Relationships *Father - Simon Rushton *Mother - Alla Marakov *Older brothers - Michael, Cain, Abel, Elijah, Joel, Gabriel and Victor *Younger sister - Cassidy Rushton Personality Currently, Paul is a sweet young boy, with good manners, and a strong sense of what is right and wrong. When he's older, he will be a very different person to who he is now. Home Purchased by Simon in the 1990s, this is currently the home of Cain, Paul and Cassidy. However, through out the years, the entire family have lived there. The house is old, probably built in the 1940s, and the house is far bigger than it looks. When Simon lived there, it was lavish and well cared for, but now Cain has let the standards slip and the house is mostly old wooden floorboards and peeling wallpaper. The house has over seven bedrooms, and two nurseries. There is also a large garden, where the children used to play. The house is not far from Chicago, Illinois, but still manages to have very little in the means of surroundings. Etymology The name Paul is Latin for "humble; small". This is actually derived from the Latin name Paulus which has the same meaning. This name is also known to be a reference to Saint Paul. As his family was very religious, and this could be why he was given the name - there have also been six Popes with the name Paul. His surname, Rushton, is derived from "the farm where rushes are grown". Brief History Paul was seven years old, when he lost his father, and is the youngest son of Simon Rushton and Alla Marakov. His mother left when Paul was only three years old, and his father died recently. Paul currently lives in the family home with Cain, his older brother, and Cassidy, his younger sister. Cain Rushton is also his legal guardian. Future Little is known about Paul's future, with the exception of the fact that he was the second in his family to stop practicing Christianity. Also in the future, Cassidy has described Paul as being addicted to "just about every drug there is". Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters